


tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease

by pulisics



Series: troye sivan + seriker [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, fluff if you squint, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: late night phone calls





	tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tagide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagide/gifts).



> this is set right after the first part of the series 
> 
> the dots "..." are representing silence and in sergio's parts, during the end, it's him yawning 
> 
> title taken from ease by troye sivan

The silence was killing him, it was suffocating and made him feel unsafe. He was still tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep. Zidane gave them a day off, but although he didn’t have early training he wanted to get some sleep. The feeling of stress was slowly destroying him and he felt as he was going crazy. After he deleted the message, one name was still floating around in his mind, not letting him rest. He turned on his side and stretched, reaching the cold surface of his phone. The light was on 100%, as always, and it was blinding him. He was too stubborn to lower it and he remembered how much it annoyed Iker. Iker… The name of the dark haired man whose face he was looking at on his homescreen. 

He remember the exact moment when they took the photo. So many emotions were going through him, pride, happiness, excitement, love… He was standing there with his love, his rock, his best friend and his captain, feeling as a winner, feeling proud and on top of the world.

He opened his contacts and searched for the name. His fingers hovered over the call button and he tried to make a list of pros and cons of calling Iker, but his mind was too busy and his heart was beating too loudly and too quickly so he just pressed the button and hoped for the best while expecting the worst.

"Sergio?”

“...”

“Are you there?”

“Hi…”

“Is everything okay, Nene?”

“Yeah, it’s good, I’m good. Sorry, I’ll just go now-”

“-DON’T!”

“...”

“Sergio I can tell by your voice. You know you can tell me if something’s wrong.”

“I can’t do this anymore Iker, I can’t.”

“Hey, shh, what are you talking about?”

“I can’t be a good enough captain, I can’t keep pretending that everything’s fine, I can’t do this, not without you”

“...”

“I can’t sleep, I can’t function, I go out on that pitch pretending that everything is fucking sunshine and shit but it’s not. I can’t do this.”

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

“Iker wha-”

“You bursted into the dressing room with no worries, head held high and that awful haircut of yours. We were all commenting before that, talking about how you’ll probably be shy and how we need to introduce and shit, but you, you were all smiles and socializing and in the end you were the one who started every conversation. It was that moment, right there, when I knew that you’ll be a leader one day.”

“What is the point of this Iker?”

“Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease. Moments, things, colors, clubs, music, I don’t care, just speak.”

“I don’t know? Puppies?”

“Puppies?”

“Yes puppies… and horses, and singing and our tunnel kisses.”

“Yeah… I miss those.”

“Remember the UCL final against Atleti. I was all over the place, panicking and shaking and had no idea what to do. But then you came, you came and hugged me and kissed my cheek like you always do and you promised that everything will be alright. And then I scored the goal, and then the whistle blew and all I remember is running into your arms and saying that you were right.” 

“And I laughed and told you how I’m always right.”

“Typical. And then when I told you that I’m getting the trophy tattooed on me you called me an idiot and said that I won’t do it. And I came the next day with a new tattoo and grinned at you,”

“I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to punch you.”

“But you didn’t!”

“But I didn’t…”

“And then that one time in training when I told you.... I wanted cuddles, you rolled your eyes and I told you that I was going to cuddle you right then and there and you just…. laughed.”

“And you jumped me in the middle of training and wrapped around me like a freaking baby bear. And remember when we were playing for Spain and you got knocked down. I was going mad and trying to signal the referee with my arms and I probably looked like a mess. But you were an even bigger one so…”

“...”

“Oh and then you got patched up and got that bandage and I was still worried, but the only thing you were worried about was it looking bad on camera. I swear I wanted to punch you.”

“...”

“But instead I held you, and kissed you, and told you how big of an idiot you are.”

“...”

“Nene, are you there?”

“...”

“Oh, you’re sleeping…”

“...”

“ Buenas noches, amorcito. Te amo.”

  
It was the first time Sergio slept well in two months. That was only the beginning of their little tradition of goodnight calls. 


End file.
